Strike my heart with love
by AnimeGwen93
Summary: UkitakeXOC. Pic is the OC. Rated T for cursing and suggestive dialogue.
1. Graduated

Gen's POV

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock went off. Looking over at it the time read 6:30 a.m. Class starts in about an hour. I should get ready. Sitting up in my bed I reached over and silenced my alarm.

From there I grabbed my uniform and went to take my shower. As I was scrubbing my hair clean I let my mind wander to my younger years. I remember this man whom had encouraged me to join the academy.

He was a tall man with long white hair back in a ponytail. He had such kind eyes. I was practicing my swordsmanship with my handmade wooden sword when these bigger kids started pushing me around causing me to drop my sword.

I managed to pick up my sword and strike one of the boys in the side, hard. This angered the others and I turned and ran. I ran, and ran, and ran as fast as I could down a dead end alley. The alley was nice and thin so the boys couldn't come at me all at once. I was much better at one on ones.

The first boy came at me with his fist. I dodged it and lunged at him jumping up and striking him in the side of his neck. 1st one down, next. The second boy lunged at me; I spun around and hit him in the side, jumped back and lunged at him stabbing him in the stomach knocking him down.

After he was down I stood over him and struck down on his head, knocking him out. 2 down one to go. The boy threw a punch my way, I ducked under it and lunged forward stabbing him in the stomach.

Then as he went to elbow me in the head I blocked his elbow with the sword jumped to the side and swung, hitting him in the hip. He went to punch me again so I swiftly spun around to behind him and jumped up striking him in the back of the head. He went down and I landed gracefully back on the ground.

Suddenly I heard clapping and swung around to see the man standing at the opening of the alley. He had a kind smile on his face and was clapping his hands. He stopped clapping and began to speak.

"That was very impressive for someone your age. When you get bigger you should become a soul reaper. We could use someone with your kind of natural talent. Keep up your practicing and I'm sure you'll easily become an officer." Then he turned and walked away.

That was when I was about 10 years old. I'm not even sure if he is still apart of the soul reaper society anymore. I doubt head remember me even if he was. I combed out and blow dried my hair.

I straightened out the layers in my sides and part way curled my bangs over to the side. I didn't even bother to wear makeup seeing as the training would just ruin it at school anyway. I left my house at 7:15 a.m. That gave me 15 minutes to get to the school.

I walked into school and my first class was combat practice using our wooden swords. I walked in and sat down in my assigned seat. "Ok next will be Miss Yamanaka and Mr. Kitoma." The teacher spoke. I arose and walked onto the training mat.

Kitoma came at me first coming down to strike me in the side of the head. I blocked it, flipped my sword over to put him off guard, swiftly moving I lunged forward stabbing him in the stomach.

I switch and swung upwards hitting him in the chin. He recoiled and swung for my side. I part way dodged, mostly getting brushed, then he swung his sword up and over, knocking me in the head. Seeing my opening I swung for his side hitting him hard. He loosened his stance showing me another opportunity.

I sidestepped pushing my foot into his own, weakening his stance, then I swung my sword at his legs completely breaking his stance and causing him to fall and drop his sword. I stood over him and swung downward, but just as I was about to strike him down he managed to reach over and grab his own sword and block my attack.

I hear the bell ring to symbolize the match was over. As I walked away I was approached by the principle. "Good morning miss Yamanaka. I wish to have a word with you. Come in to my office." "Um.. Ok." I followed him into his office and sat parallel to him, crossing my legs and placing my hands on top of my knee.

"Now Miss Yamanaka, I am well aware that you have only been in school for a couple of years now however from what I have witnessed you are a very talented swordsman and Kido user already.

I am also aware that you have master your zanpakuto's Shikai. I strongly believe you are fully capable of becoming a full fledge soul reaper regardless of the small amount of time spent at the academy."

I let out a soft gasp of understanding. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He let a gentle smile cross his face as he reached into his desk and pulled out several papers. "Here is your diploma and assignment. Congratulations." I stood up and let a shriek of joy out. "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you!" I skipped out of the office and out of the school.


	2. The white haired man

Gen's POV

Recap:

I let out a soft gasp of understanding. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" He let a gentle smile cross his face as he reached into his desk and pulled out several papers. "Here is your diploma and assignment. Congratulations." I stood up and let a shriek of joy out. "Oh my god! Thank you, thank you!" I skipped out of the office and out of the school.

End Recap:

I began my walk to the Seireitei humming to myself. I figured I'd better read up on my assignment. I will be assigned as the lieutenant of squad 13. I looked through the other stuff and found my lieutenant armband.

I'm supposed to find and meet my captain and the other members of my squad. I filter threw the other papers and saw that the remaining papers are paperwork I need to do. Oh well not a big deal. Let me first find my division.

As I was looking around I saw another soul reaper. I walked over to him and saw he had a yarrow insignia. I believe that was squad 11's symbol. "Um excuse me. I'm looking for the squad 13 barracks. Could you show me where it is?" I spoke.

He turned around and swerved a bit before giving a creepy drunken smile. He stumbled closer and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "I.. I got a b.. better idea. How about.. how about you come to m… my barracks for a little fun." Great a horny drunken idiot.

I grabbed the edge of my sword case and swiftly ejected my sword, ramming the hilt into the idiots chin. He flew up and back, landing unconscious on the ground. "Never mind. I'll find it myself." I spoke as I walked away.

I kept walking for a while until I saw another soul reaper with short black hair. She had the snowdrop insignia on her uniform, that's squad 13's insignia. I walked over to her and spoke "Excuse me. I'm a new squad thirteen member; could you show me where the barracks are?"

She turned around before responding with a monotone "Sure, follow me." I began to follow her and figured I should at least know her name. "My names Gen, Gen Yamanaka. What's yours?" She side glanced at me before speaking. "Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."

I gave a nod and we continued our walk in silence. Looking around I'm surprised anyone can find their way through this place. All the buildings look the same to me. We walked for a little while longer before we came to a stop in front of one of the buildings.

"This is it." Rukia spoke and turned around to walk away. "Um… wait!" I yelled after her. "Could you direct me to the captain's room. I'm terrible at finding places on my own." She walked back over to me and pointed down a hallway. "Down this hall, take right, then a left, and then it's the second door on the left." She then walked away again.

"Thank you!" I yelled after her and then walked to the captain's room following her instructions. Here I go. I stood outside the captain's room and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door. "Come in." came a strangely familiar voice from behind the door.

As soon as I walked in I realized why that voice sounded familiar. It was him, the white haired man that encouraged me to join the soul reapers society over a hundred years ago. He was my new captain?!


End file.
